Ultraman Misaki
by Biogoji
Summary: When Earth is under attack by Monsters from the planet and space Ultraman Misaki is here to save the day and defend the planet.
1. Episode One Monster Zone

Ultraman Misaki

Author's note: Hi everybody this is a story I have been writing over on Toho kingdom which is my attempt at what if Ultraman existed in the Showa Godzilla timeline now these first two episodes are gonna be a bit rough as I'm not the best writer but I am trying my best.

Episode One

7/06/1982

Space

A red and sliver giant is flying towards the planet Earth the giant has a blue circle on his chest, red stripes going across his body area his left leg Is red and his right leg is blue and the rest of his body is sliver.

Who is this giant you may be asking? He is Ultraman Misaki but why is he coming to earth, Ultraman Misaki is a member of the Ultra species from the land of light and he is the first Ultraman to have be given the job of being Earth's guardian by protecting it from Monsters that threaten the planet and Misaki is the next Ultraman to defend the planet.

While on Earth he will be Misaki Sato a reporter for a newspaper but can he juggle the life of a reporter as well as Earth's defender, well let's find out.

Tokyo

9/06/1982

Japan weekly HQ

A woman with black hair wearing a red jumper and black pants is talking to a man with a blue shirt and blue jeans.

So did you hear about that Island Science patrol found asked the women?

Yeah, there sending a team there to search it answered the man.

A door opened and in came Yuki their boss who was wearing a black suit, a blue and white tie and like his employee blue jeans, however there was another man with a yellow jacket over a white shirt with black pants on.

Yoko, Akira I would like you to meet your new Employee Misaki Sato said Yuki.

Akria got up and shook Misaki's hand.

Pleased to meet you Akria said in a happy tone.

Misaki smiled and said Thanks you seem like a nice fellow.

Yoko got up as well.

Hello said Yoko.

Misaki looked at Yoko and said Hi

I'm Yoko said Yoko introducing herself.

Alright you three it's time to get to work we need to finish this paper by tomorrow, Yoko you show Misaki what has to do said Yuki.

Yes boss Yoko said as she took Misaki to where he would be working.

Meanwhile

Five VOTL Craft are flying towards a newly discovered island near Japan four of them will keep an eye on the island while one will land on the island where scientists and armed science patrol members will instigate the island.

One of the Craft landed on the Island's beach and the scientists and science patrol members exited the craft.

Alright let's search this place hopefully we will find something said a man who appeared to be the leader.

The group walked off towards the forest which was full of lush and green plants but there wasn't anything new in it just when they were about to exit they heard a loud roar followed by another.

What was that? Said one of the scientists with fear in his voice.

The group moved over to where the roars were coming from, they finding a cleaning and went into it and looked around, one of the scientists let out gasp and the others looked up to see that on a mountain a giant bat creature that had a fang on both sides of the outside of its mouth was fighting a spikey quadruped the two creatures roared again before clashing.

The bat pecked at the quadruped's eyes and the quadruped tried to stab the bat with its horn both creatures dodged the other's attacks, the quadruped bit at the bat but it flew up into the air and kicked the quadruped.

However this was a mistake as it gave the spiked devil a chance to stab through the bat's foot, the bat screeched in pain the quadruped ripped his horn out of his enemy's foot the bat landed and the two were about to charge at each other but before they could a loud cry was heard.

The two monsters looked around and the quadruped looked like it was really scared it started burrowing through the ground soon it was gone but the bat stayed there and stood its ground.

What made that roar said one of the science patrol members.

I don't know said Sho.

Everyone could hear loud footsteps which were coming close the bat still stood its ground and another monster came into view it was green and yellow it's body shape was like that of a tyrannosaurus rex it had a long neck and narrow pointy head like a Brachiosaurus and its arms are bulky and large like a gorilla and its fangs were large and dagger like.

The new monster let out a roar and the bat responded with its own and flew at its new foe but the green and yellow monster picked up a boulder and threw it at the bat's head, the boulder hit its mark and sent the bat crashing to the ground.

The attacker moved over to the downed monster and picked it up by one of its wings the bat tried to fight back with its fangs but it's attacked with a mighty pull ripped the wing off and punched the monster back to the ground.

The green and yellow monster roared before stomping its foot onto the bat's neck choking the creature who grasped for air but it was no use and life soon left It, the attacking monster let out a roar of victory before laying down on the ground and going to sleep.

Back on the ground the science patrol members and scientists looked at the sleeping monster.

Goro we could take this monster back to the lab in Osaka said one of the scientists.

Aiya have you gone mad this monster would destroy Osaka said Goro who was the leader of the group.

We could put it into stasis when we get it back to the lab said Aiya.

Goro sighed, Alright we can take it back to Osaka said Goro.

Thank you this will be great for our research said Aiya.

Goro grabbed his radio and radioed back to the VTOLS and told them what happened and what they wanted to do, Goro turned off the radio and put it back on his belt.

Alright the VTOLS will be here soon they are going to put the monster in a net and then they can fly it to Osaka said Goro.

Sir what do we call this monster? Asked one of the science patrol members.

Goro looked at the sleeping monster.

Red King answered Goro.

Later

Red King slept as the VTOLS flew towards him, the VTOL in the middle was carrying a large net the craft flew over the sleeping Kaiju and dropped the net over him.

Alright the net is in place said the Pilot over the radio he turned his Co-Pilot and asked if here was ready.

Yeah said the Co-Pilot who pushed a button which made the net wrap around the sleeping titan.

Alright everything's ready said the pilot.

Each one of the VTOLS dropped a metal cable that connected to the net and started to ascend in the air and surely enough Red King went up with them the VTOLS then took off in direction of Osaka.

Later

Japan Weekly HQ

Everyone is working tomorrow's paper when Yuki gets a phonecall.

Hello said Yuki, Okay thank you really much, alright everyone we're going to Osaka.

Why? Asked Yoko.

Science patrol is bringing a monster to Osaka said Yuki.

A monster? Asked Akria.

Yes, I just got word from my inside source they are transporting a monster called Red King, it even killed a bat monster before it went to sleep and they started transporting it said Yuki.

Well we should get going said Misaki.

Yes we should said Yuki.

As they got up to leave Misaki was thinking about this Red King monster why would Science patrol bring it to Osaka, Where are they going to put it and what Misaki feared most what are they going to down when the creature wakes up and what if it wakes up on the way.

Meanwhile the VTOL S had reached the half way between the island and Osaka, Red King was still asleep in the VTOL at the front Goro was talking to Aiya.

So how do you plan to study Red King? Asked Goro.

Well first we want to X-Ray him, secondly we would like to take DNA samples and thirdly we will take a scan of his brain waves said Aiya.

Just then the cables started shaking.

What was that? Said the Pilot.

What Misaki feared had happened Red King was awake and trying to get out of the net it was shaking the net but it didn't work so Red King started to pull on the net.

We need to put this guy back to sleep said the Pilot, Sho I need you to get down there and shoot it with the tranquiliser rocket the pilot said to his Co-Pilot.

Alright? Said Sho.

Sho got up and went over to a cabinet on the wall, he opened it up and grabbed out a small rocket launcher and grabbed a rocket that was marked as a tranquiliser and loaded it in, exited the cock pit and into the hallway.

Sho walked over to where there was a hatch, Sho opened it a ladder went down Sho climbed down the ladder and looked at struggling Red King who looked back at him and roared.

Sho put one of his arms around the ladder and used the other to aim at Red King.

Playtime's over said Sho before he fired the Rocket at Red King however he and the pilot hadn't expected Red King to be able to react time and grab the Rocket Red King roared and Sho and pulled his arm back to throw it.

Sho grasped and dropped the Rocket launcher before climbing back up the hatch as Red King threw the rocket it, Sho closed the hatch and ran back into the cock pit.

I failed said Sho.

Dam said the Pilot who grabbed his Radio and switched it on, Red King has woken up repeat Red King has woken up.

In the net Red King had started biting the bottom net and it was working and the net split open and dropped Red King down into the ocean on the front VTOL Goro and Aiya ran in.

What's going on? Asked Goro.

Red King woke up and escaped.

It escaped! Said Aiya.

Look shouted the Co-Pilot.

The Pilot, Aiya and Goro looked to see Red King swimming towards Osaka.

He's heading to Osaka, we have to inform Science Patrol he must stopped he would cause great destruction said Goro.

Goro, Red king can't be killed he's too good of a specimen said Aiya.

I'm sorry Aiya that's not my decision said Goro before he thought of something I'll got it we can replace the VTOL's normal rockets with the tranquiliser and sleep gas rockets.

We could said the Pilot.

Alright that's what we're do, tell everyone else to do that as well if we can hit him then we can use the backup net to capture him but if we can't we will have no choice but to kill him said Goro.

And with that every one of the VTOLS their offense rockets were swapped with tranquiliser and sleep gas rockets in order to put Red King back to sleep.

The five air craft chased after the monster.

Sir we're getting closer to Osaka said the co-pilot of the front VTOL.

Fire! Said the Pilot as the VTOL fired tranquiliser rockets at Red King but they all missed the swimming monster.

Some of the other VTOLS fired upon Red King as well but like the first they all missed after this every VTOL took aim and fired a barrage of rockets at Red King but again they missed.

Dam, he's nearly at Osaka and we only have the sleeping gas rockets.

Red King roared as he saw the far off Osaka he didn't know what it was but he was going to destroy anything in his path.

Osaka

The Japan daily team were at a waterfront and waiting for the VTOLS to show off they were looking around when Akria spotted something.

Monster! Shouted Akria, Everyone looked and saw what Akria had seen Red King, Misaki's fears had come true Red King had awoken and escaped and now it was heading to destroy Osaka.

The pilots of the front VTOL looked at Red King as it neared Osaka.

'Alert the rest of Science Patrol we have to kill this monster said the pilot'.

'Yes Sir' said the Co-Pilot who picked his radio.

'This is VTOL1 a giant monster is heading towards Osaka and is nearly there I repeat a giant monster is nearly at Osaka' said the Co-pilot urgently.

Thanks to that message alarms started going off in Osaka and messages were be sent about Red King people were running but some people joined the Tokyo weekly crew at the water front to see Red King, Akria was writing things down on his notepad and the others except Misaki looked on in shock.

'Boss we need to get out of' said Yoko.

'Alright' let's go said Yuki.

The crew ran off towards Yuki's car, Misaki looked around he needed to get away so he could go into his Ultra form, he then saw a crowd running near Yuki's car Misaki knew that this was his chance so he ran into the crowd .

Yoko looked at him being pushed through the crowd.

'Misaki!' Said Yoko in a worried tone.

'Its ok I'll be fine' said Yuki.

Yoko wanted to get him but she knew there was no time so she hopped into Yuki's car with Akria.

As the crowd ran through a street Misaki managed to slip into an ally way and to the other side he looked around to make sure no one was there and when he was sure the grabbed the blue orb on a necklace that was under his shirt and pulled it out and put it over his chest pressed it and then put his arms in a cross formation and a flash of blue, red and sliver surrounded and when it was gone he had become Ultraman Misaki before taking off.

However while this was happened Red King had come ashore was destroying the water front but he was hit in the back by a laser Red King turned to see the VTOLS flying towards him firing upon him, Red King roared before picking up some debris and throwing at the one on the left hitting its wing.

'Dam said the Pilot'.

'We needed take this guy down' said Sho in a hurried tone.

'Right' replied the Pilot.

The VTOLS flew off from the group as the rest fired at Red King with their lasers piercing the monsters skin Red King roared in pain and threw more debris but none of them hit their mark this time.

Red King was about to throw more debris at the VTOLS but laser blasts pierced through his left shoulder Red King turned to his left to see his attacker the VTOL that flew off before Red King roared and lunged at it and swiped the craft out of the sky and into the waterfront where it lit the waterfront ton fire due to its damages its damages.

Red King roared but he heard something land behind him he turned around to see Misaki, Red King roared and Misaki let out a battle a cry and ran at Red King who charged, Misaki jumped into the air and delivered a kick to Red King's face knocking him to the ground.

Red King got up and Misaki elbowed him on the neck, Red King bit at Misaki but the ultra-hero dodged it by back flipping, Misaki punched Red King in the chest a couple of times before hitting him with a karate chop to the forehead stunning the Kaiju.

Misaki kicked Red King's leg before the Kaiju snapped out of his stunned state and delivered a might punch to Misaki's face before hitting him with a barrage of them in his body area, Misaki felt pain go through his body, Red King had managed to get him off guard with his powerful punches.

Red King bought back his fist and then slammed it into Misaki's face knocking the Ultra hero off his feet Red King then roared before stomping onto Misaki's stomach but he soon stopped but that was just so he could move his way to Misaki's neck.

The Powerful beast was about to stomp onto it, but lasers pierced his back the VTOLS were back Red King picked up a street light before turning around and throwing it at one but the craft was easily able to dodge it.

The VTOLS kept on firing upon Red King who in attempt to hit them either with his fists or a bit of debris was making his way towards the heavily damaged waterfront meanwhile Misaki sat up in pain and looked around.

He saw Red King fighting the VTOLS the monster his back turned so it is Misaki's chance to use his most powerful attack the Xanidum ray to finish the beast.

Misaki got up put his arms over his chest and shouted Xanidum and a red ray blasted out of the blue orb on his chest and towards Red King who turned around when he heard Misaki's shout and he did so just as the ray hit him which pushed back towards the ocean before exploding in a flash of light and when it cleared Red King was gone.

Up on the front VTOL the crew was watching the battle.

'He did it' shouted one of the science patrol members before the crew erupted into celebration.

Goro looked at Aiya.

'I'm sorry that Red King had to be killed apologised Goro'.

'It's okay I can see why he had to die said Aiya'.

'But who was that giant asked Goro'.

'I don't know, but whoever he is he saved us all said Aiya'.

The End


	2. Episdoe Two Horror of the Deep

Ultraman Misaki

Author's note: I just wanna say I hate this episode and it nearly made me want to stop making the series.

Episode Two

13/06/1982

Tokyo Bay

A party boat is getting back to Tokyo Bay after its night long party that many people came too, the water was peaceful with no waves and everything was going according to plan.

The captain yawned, it had been a long night but it was nearly over and he would be able to get home to his wife and kids.

As the boat was getting back into the bay a wave hit it the boat rocked, the captain thought that it was a normal wave but then he heard some type of screech.

The captain was worried, fear washed over his body, he focused his eyes to get a better work of the bay and he grasped.

A giant red claw was rising out of the ocean and it slammed onto the roof of the part as the captain screamed.

14/06/1982

Tokyo Bay

It was the early hours of the morning and rescuer workers were working to get the crew and passengers of the party boat to land fortunately they had all survived, a car pulled up to the bay.

Akria, Yoko and Misaki exited the car and walked over to the bay, Akria started talking notes down on his pad and Yoko got her camera out of its bag and started taking photos.

"So Misaki what do you think did this?" Yoko asked.

"I don't know Yoko," Misaki answered.

"It was a giant claw" Someone shouted.

The crew looked over to see a passenger who had just been brought onto land by rescue workers.

"A giant claw" Yoko said.

Akria took note of the passenger and his claim about a giant claw.

"Alright I have enough notes let's go back to HQ" Akria said.

Later

Japan weekly HQ

The crew are working on the party boat story, Yuki's phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello Japan weekly Yuki speaking, what! Yes I will send my reporters over there now" Yuki remarked.

Yuki hung up.

"Boss what is it?" Yoko asked.

"Wreckage of a submarine was found by a fishing boat and it's being brought to Tokyo Bay and you three are going to report on it" Yuki said.

Later

The crew arrived at Tokyo Bay where the submarine's wreck had been brought, it was currently on Land.

"So do you think that giant claw the passenger was talking about had something to do with this" Akria asked.

"Can't be sure there was no sign of the two people that were inside" Misaki answered.

Meanwhile

Kyoto

It was a lovely sunny day in Kyoto and it looked like nothing was going to ruin it, well that was until a giant wave was spotted not too far from the beach.

The beach goers ran as the wave got closer and soon hit the beach, the beach goers looked back at the sea to see if there was another one coming but something far more shocking happened.

A monster was rising from the sea it was red and looked like a shrimp or a lobster it had two claws that were exactly like what the passenger from the party boat said he had seen.

People who were looking on screamed before running as the monster got closer to land, everywhere in the city monster alert alarms were going off, as the crustacean made land fall.

The sea creature shrieked as it made its way into the streets; he swung his claw at one and his other claw at another.

The crustacean moved through the city destroying buildings as he went but three lasers hit his back, the sea monster shrieked and turned around to get a look at his attacker, three members of science patrol holding blasters.

The horror of the deep was about to charge towards them but missiles slammed into his side the creature again turned and spotted a group of support Helicopters.

The science patrol members and Helicopters resumed fire and were soon joined by Tanks who fired upon the horror of the deep from behind and soon it fell to the ground and the firing stopped.

Science patrol and the JSDF celebrated their victory but it wasn't for long, the support helicopters were told to get close to the sea monster to check if it was still alive.

They got close and the horror of the deep opened its eyes and lunged into the air at the helicopters and the pilots screamed the sea creature took one out with his left claw before using his right one to destroy two others.

The two reaming helicopters backed up but the sea monster lunged into the sky for a second time and destroyed them with his claws.

The tanks and science patrol members resumed fire and the crustacean turned around and rushed the tanks, destroying them easily, the science patrol members made a run for it as they knew they couldn't take it on by theirselfs.

The sea creature shrieked before returning to the beach and then into the sea.

Japan Weekly HQ

The crew were watching the breaking news report on TV.

"Breaking news a monster just rose out of the Sea and attacked Kyoto, It left after a short battle with Science patrol and the JSDF" The Reporter Said.

"It is unknown if there was any civilians casualties at this time, the monster was reporter to be red and that it looked like a giant lobster or shrimp and that it had two large claws" The Reporter said.

"That passenger from the party boat said that he saw a giant claw" Akria said in a worried tone.

"Yes it looks like this monster is what destroyed that boat" Yuki said with a hint of worriedness in his voice.

The reporter was handed a piece of paper.

"I have just been given the information that the monster that just attacked Kyoto has been dubbed Ebirah" The reporter said reading off the piece of paper she was given.

" And according to this report it was seen by a group of people who were stranded on a now destroyed island which was being used as a headquarters by the terrorist group Red Bamboo where Ebirah fought Godzilla" The Reporter said

Science Patrol HQ

A meeting between the head of Science Patrol and JSDF is being held Dr Aiya is currently talking.

"Now as you know the monster Ebirah was first reported to be the guard dog of the Red Bamboo's Island base" Dr Aiya informed.

"It was defeated by Godzilla but now it has returned to attack us" Dr Aiya continued.

Dr Aiya sat down and Goro stood up.

"We must destroy Ebirah and due to our tracking systems were have located that he is heading to Tokyo so I propose that we send in Naval and Air Forces to destroy him' Goro said.

Later

Of the coast of Japan

JSDF battleships moved through the sea towards Ebirah's position as Science Patrol VTOLS flew overheard, back at the science patrol Goro, Dr Aiya and other members of Science Patrol looked on the scene and then Ebirah suddenly surfaced.

"Fire!" Goro shouted over the radio.

Ebirah shrieked as the fleet of JSDF battleships and Science Patrol VTOLS opened fire upon him, missiles, rockets and lasers hit the horror of the deep.

Ebirah clawed at the closest Battleship and sliced through it like butter before turning his attention the VTOLS, the crustacean lunged into the air and smashed one of them with his claw before landing onto a battleship which exploded under his weight.

Ebirah continued to destroy the battleships and VTOLS as F86F Saber Jets arrived on the scene to support their fellow men in combat against the sea monster as they opened fire on him.

Ebirah shirked and lunged into the air and destroyed two of the jets and landed onto the last remaining battleship.

Science Patrol base

Goro, Dr Aiya and the others looked on as Ebirah had just destroyed the last battleship Yuki grabbed the radio's microphone.

"All remaining units retreat" Goro said urgently.

The VTOLS and Saber Jets fled and Ebirah roared in victory before diving underwater and swimming towards Tokyo.

Later

Tokyo

Alarms started going off and Tanks, Missile Launchers and Type 66 Maser Cannons were rolling down the streets towards Tokyo Bay.

"Attention citizens Ebirah has nearly arrived in Tokyo Bay you most evacuate the city" The Alarms said.

At the Japan weekly HQ the crew were getting their things ready to report on Ebirah's attack. "Boss we can't do this it's too dangerous" Yoko Pleaded.

"What about when we reported on Red King' Yuki shot back.

"But" Yoko said before being interrupted.

"But nothing! We are getting this report no matter what" Yuki shouted.

The crew finished getting their things and went outside and got into Yuki's car and drove to Tokyo Bay and got out.

They looked over to see JSDF units ready for when Ebirah would appear and Akria began writing down notes on his pad.

"So Misaki do you think they can stop Ebirah" Yuki Asked.

"I don't think they can but I think Ultraman could" Misaki answered.

The crew looked on and a few moments later Ebirah surfaced and let out a shriek before the JSDF opened fire on him.

The horror of the deep shot towards the units shrugging off the tank shells, bullets, missiles and lasers that were hitting him.

The units started to back up as the sea monster was getting closer.

"Boss we must flee" Yoko pleaded.

"Alright fine let's go" Yuki sighed.

The crew started running to Yuki's car and Misaki looked back at the Ebirah who had just made it ashore was clawing at the JSDF units he knew the sea monster need to be stopped so Misaki tripped to himself.

The others stopped and looked back at him Yoko was about to run over to him.

"Go I'll be fine" Misaki said.

Akira and Yuki nodded and grabbed Yoko and took her to Yuki's car and got in before speeding off.

Misaki got up and looked back at the battle; he grabbed his necklace from underneath his shirt and pressed it before putting his arms over his chest in a cross position and in a flash of light he had transformed into the hero Ultraman Misaki.

Ultraman Misaki jumped over to the shore line getting Ebirah's attention and letting the JSDF units retreat, the crustacean looked at his foe before Misaki let out a battle cry which Ebirah responded with one of his own.

Ebirah lunged at Misaki but was kicked away by the space Hero Misaki ran over to Ebirah and went in for a kick but the sea creature dodged and slashed Misaki across his stomach.

Misaki put his arm over the area that had been slashed which had blood pouring out of it, Ebirah lunged at Misaki and pinned him down and raised his left claw into the air.

Ebirah was about to swipe at Misaki's neck but the blue orb on his chest briefly flashed green and a wavy green laser shot out of it and hit Ebirah's left shoulder and cut the arm off.

Ebirah shirked and got of Misaki allowing the hero to get up Misaki put his arm flat and energy from the sky appeared and went into the bottom side of it.

Misaki shouted light and the energy stopped before a white blade of energy shot out his arm and into Ebirah's stomach who shirked before falling to the ground.

Misaki looked at the sea monster as the blade disappeared Ebirah looked back Misaki before closing his eyes and dying.

Misaki walked over to Ebirah and picked up his body and as a sign of respect flew into the sky and out to the ocean and dropped him into the water below.

The End


	3. Episode Three Electrictal Water King

Ultraman Misaki

Episode 3 Electrical Water King

Chapter one

23/06/1982

Tokyo

It is ten o clock at the night and the Tokyo is still lit up and busy as People are out partying out in Tokyo Bay there is a yacht club party and everyone one there was having a great time until the waves started picking up.

The Yacht club members looked out at the bay as the waves started to get more intense before one large wave come towards the dock, the Yacht club members ran and made it to safety before it hit and they looked back the wave and grasped at what they saw.

A yellow humanoid like eel creature was rising from the water it had no eyes and two black ear like things attached to its head and had black stripes on its body the creature shrieked and made its way to shore.

The creature walked onto the docks and roared before it fired disc shaped energy blasts from its ears at the ground it blew up some buildings and also electrocuted some nearby fleeing Yacht members.

The eel creature moved towards the city the creature ducked and it flung its tail at a building which it wrapped around the tail discharged electrically into the building causing minor explosives before tossing it aside like a ragdoll.

The creature roared before its tail shot electrically at a factory blowing it up in spectacular fashion creature brought its tail back to it before moving on.

The eel monster crushed anything in its path as civilians fled from the creature's rampage the Kaiju moved towards a skyscraper and shot electrical discs from its mouth at the skyscraper.

The creature once again roared and was about to move on when it was hit by the back by missiles it turned around and looked its attackers a group of Saber jets the yellow Kaiju roared at its attackers before it fired a blast of electrically from its mouth at them destroying the jets instantly.

The sea Kaiju roared again before contenting its path of destruction.

The next day

Japan weekly HQ

Misaki entered the Japan weekly HQ to see his boss and co-workers writing about the new Kaiju that attacked Tokyo the night before as he entered Yuki instantly saw him.

"Misaki could you please come over" Yuki asked.

Misaki walked over to Yuki.

"What do you want?" Misaki said.

"I have a new assignment for you I have a friend called Yoshiro who is a member of Science Patrol he's the one who gave us the tip about Red King, anyway I have gotten him to pull some strings so you can join Science Patrol" Yuki answered.

"What why did you do that" Misaki responded confused and surprised.

"Well I think it would be better we had a reporter on the inside and I think you can do although you will have do the entrance tests but I have faith in you Misaki" Yuki replied.

"Well I guess can do it" Misaki sighed.

"Good now every Friday night Me, Yoko or Akria will meet you at Tokyo Tower to hear your report for what science patrol is doing" Yuki said.

"Yes boss I won't fail you" Misaki said.

One week later

Science Patrol HQ

Misaki walked down the halls of the Science Patrol HQ he had completed all of his tests and made it into Science Patrol he found the room he was looking and entered and saw his crew there was Ishrio his commander, Yuki's friend Yoshiro who was the second in command, Akane the main gunner, Kenji the engineer and Keiko the monster expert.

"Everyone I would like you all welcome our member of Beta Crew Misaki" Ishrio said with happiness in his voice.

"Welcome Misaki" Kenji said happily like his commander.

Before the others could greet Misaki an alarm went off and Kekio looked at her screen and started typing something.

"Captain the monster that attacked Tokyo last Friday which was dubbed Eleking has appeared in Tokyo Bay.

"Beta Crew deploy" Ishrio ordered.

The crew exited the room and entered their hangar Kenji and Keiko entered a VTOL while the rest of the crew climbed into jets the hangar door opened and crew flew out in their aircraft.

Misaki looked around the cockpit of the Jet he was in thanks to the tests the controls were hammered into his brain Misaki then started to think about Eleking and hoped that they could defeat the eel creature and Misaki would not need to transform.

The VTOL and four jets flew over Tokyo and towards the bay they were all connected through their radios.

"Eleking is moving towards an urban area and we will need to lure him away from it" Kekio said over the radio.

The crew neared Eleking who like Kekio said was moving towards a urban area causing a large amount of damage in his path.

"Beta crew attack"

Beta crew all fired missiles at Eleking getting the Kaiju's attention but not causing any harm the sea creature turned around and roared before firing electrical discs from his mouth and ears at Beta crew which they barely able to dodge.

Misaki held down a button and his jet fired its lasers at Eleking not stopping until Misaki took his thumb off the button.

Eleking shrieked before flinging his tail at Misaki's jet but Misaki was able to dodge however the tip of Eleking's tail swung around and fired a electrical blast his jet hitting it in the right wing and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Misaki!" Yoshiro shouted before Beta Crew unloaded on Eleking with every weapon in their arsenal meanwhile on the ground Misaki climbed out of his jet and looked at Beta crew and Eleking he knew that their attacks were doing nothing and that he would have to transform.

Misaki grabbed his amulet which ripped off its string but it didn't matter Misaki raised high into the air and a M appeared on it before he slammed onto his chest and in a flash of light Misaki transformed into his true form Ultraman Misaki.

Science Patrol and Eleking's battle stopped as both parties stopped to look at the newly warrior.

"It's Ultraman Misaki!" Kenji said.

"Boy am I glad to see him" Ishrio replied with relief in his voice.

Eleking decided to ignore science patrol and now focus on Misaki the two sized each other up ready for a fight.

Ultraman Misaki and Eleking sized each other up ready for the other to make the first move Eleking roared and fired a blast of electrically at Misaki which the hero was able to jump over.

Eleking fired electrical discs from its ears hitting Misaki in the chest and sending the Ultra to the ground Eleking flung its tail at Misaki and started smacking the warrior around with it.

Misaki put his legs up and kicked Eleking's tail away and jumped to his feet but Eleking's tail knocked Misaki off his feet and back down before curling around his legs and discharging thousands of volts of electricity into the light hero's body.

"Beta crew help Ultraman" Ishrio commanded over the radio.

Beta Crew fired lasers, Bullets, missiles and rockets at Eleking but electrical monster didn't stop shocking Misaki that was until one of the VTOL's rockets hit him in his left ear causing him to shriek in pain and stop shocking Misaki.

"Commander that's it his ears are his weakness" Kenji said.

"Ok everyone aim for his ears" Ishrio responded.

Beta Crew unloaded upon Eleking's ears making him shriek in pain and his tail to unwarp from Misaki allowing to hero to get up and jump kick the eel monster.

Eleking was knocked to the ground by Misaki's kick but took the chance to fire his electrical blast attack at Misaki's face knocking him over.

Eleking stood up and fired another electrical blast but this time from the tip of his tail as well as electrical discs from his mouth and ears at Misaki bombarding the Hero who's colour timer soon started going off.

However Beta crew resumed their attack on Eleking's ears once again causing the creature great pain Misaki got up and raised his right hand into air and energy appeared from the sky and flowed into a metal object on his wrist.

As Beta crew's assault went over the energy stopped charging and a small energy blast fired out of the metal part on Misaki's wrist and it hit Eleking in his right ear blowing it off and causing blood to spurt of the stump.

Eleking cried out in pain before turning around and running towards Tokyo Bay Beta crew fired their weapons at Eleking's remaining ear however the creature started using his tail to cover his ear and Misaki started to fire more energy blasts at Eleking's tail.

Eleking made it to the bay and jumped into it as soon as he could which resulted in a huge splash before the electrical sea monster swam off.

Misaki looked out into the bay before flying off into the sky.

Later

Science Patrol HQ

Beta crew were huddled around Kekio's screen which showed the view of a submarine and a science patrol VTOL.

"Now is the plan to kill Eleking we have a small group of Submarines deep underwater and some VTOLS in the sky the submarines are going to find Eleking and lure him up to the surface where the VTOLs were blast his ear off" Ishrio said before pausing.

"If that plan begins to fail then Eleking will be lured to Tokyo which will be evacuated once he appears we will lure him to an abounded factory which will be surrounded by 1,200 Millisychrotron guns which will blast his ear off and hopefully help us kill him" Ishrio continued.

"Attention we have found Eleking and we will presume our attack" One of the Submarine drivers reported.

The Submarine fired depth charges at Eleking hitting him the ear and making him shriek in pain the submarines fired another round of them before turning around swimming up towards the surface and dropping bombs back at Eleking from the back of the subs.

Eleking shot towards them and fired electrical discs from his mouth and ear at the subs which were happen to dodge them except for one which was hit blowing it to kingdom come.

The submarines neared the surface and another one of the subs was destroyed by Eleking this time by the eel monster's electrical beam.

The subs surfaced and shortly Eleking followed before and was fired upon by Missiles, Rockets and Lasers from the VTOLS and subs.

Eleking flung his tail at the subs hitting and destroying two and blasting electricity at another leaving one left.

Eleking fired electrical discs and his electrical beam at the VTOLS destroying most of them as it happened Ishrio grabbed the radio microphone.

"Fall back and lure Eleking to Tokyo" Ishrio ordered over the microphone.

One of the VTOLS turned around as the reaming two and the sub stayed and kept firing upon Eleking who soon destroyed them by flinging his tail at the sub and firing a electrical blast at the VTOLS.

Eleking roared and looked at the fleeing VTOL and began to follow it.

"Yes it worked" Kenji said happily.

"Alright Beta Crew it's up to us to get Eleking to the factory once he's in Tokyo" Ishrio said before grabbing a phone like object and called someone on it.

"General Yuki Eleking is being lured to Tokyo and evacuations need to begin" Ishrio said over the phone.

After a few moments Ishrio hung up and put the phone away.

"Beta Crew deploy!"

Beta Crew gave Ishrio a salute before they all walked into their hangar and climbed into the vehicles they had in their first encounter with Eleking and flew off as the hangar door opened to put a stop to Eleking's reign of terror.

Tokyo

As the citizens of Tokyo evacuated the one surviving VTOL from the sea battle with Eleking neared the city Eleking still following it.

Eleking come shore and crushed anything under it as it followed the VTOL causing a path of destruction as he went along he and the VTOL soon arrived at an old Factory and five familiar Vehicles appeared as the VTOL left the scene.

"Beta Crew attack!" Ishrio order over the radio.

Beta crew fired bullets, missiles, rockets and lasers at Eleking's ears and the 1,200 Millisychrotron guns that were surrounding the Factory opened fire as well.

Eleking screeched in pain before firing electrical discs from his tail and mouth as well as an electrical blast from his tail Beta Crew will able to dodge to but the some of the immobile MS guns weren't as lucky.

Eleking fired an Electrical blast from his mouth that Beta Crew dodged before the Electrical Sea monster flung his tail at Beta Crew nearly hitting Misaki's jet.

Eleking's tail fired and small blast of Electrically at Misaki's jet but he was able to dodge however Akane was now hit by it sending her Jet to the ground.

"Akane" Kenji shouted over the radio.

"I'll go down for her you three take care of Eleking" Misaki Said.

Misaki's Jet flew down towards the ground as the rest of Beta Crew continue their assault on Eleking Misaki landed his jet and got out and ran over to Akane's jet.

Misaki opened the cockpit and dragged Akane out of the crashed jet and to safety she had been Knocked out from the crash so Misaki knew that he was safe to transform he grabbed his amulet and looked up at Eleking a m appeared on his amulet and Misaki slammed onto his chest and in a flash of light Ultraman Misaki appeared.

"Commander Ultraman has appeared" Yoshiro stated over the radar.

"Alright let's help him" Ishrio said over the radio.

Eleking screeched at Misaki and fired a never before used weapon which was a Lightning Bolt at Misaki hitting him near his colour time Misaki flung his tail at Misaki hitting in the gut and wrapping around him and discharging electrically into him.

Eleking brought Misaki up into the air and threw him into a building as Beta Crew resumed fire Eleking turned around and fired electrical discs at Beta Crew who was able to dodge them.

Misaki got up and jumped towards Eleking with his leg out but the Eel Kaiju turned around and fired an electrical blast at him knocking him out of the sky and to the ground.

Misaki got up only to be hit by more Electrical discs Eleking flung his tail at Misaki but the hero was able to grab it and throw Eleking into the factory.

Misaki took his chance to take out Eleking's ears and a green wavy laser shot out of his colour timer and towards Eleking's ear but the Eel monster got up so he was hit in the back of his foot.

Eleking screeched in pain and turned around to face Misaki and fired Electrical blasts, discs and a bolt of lightning at Misaki who jumped over the attacks and kicked Eleking in the face.

Misaki pulled Eleking up and judo flipped the Kaiju before leg dropping the creature Misaki flipped backwards and waited for Eleking to get back up.

When Eleking did the green laser shot out of Misaki's timer and this time it hit Eleking's ear cutting it off Eleking screeched loudly and turned around as blood spurted widely out of his ear stump.

Eleking opened up his 'mouth' to fire an electrical blast but nothing came.

"Commander Eleking's ears must be the source of his powers" Kekio reported over the radio.

Misaki jump kicked Eleking in the mouth before flipping back and putting crossing his hands over the other before getting on his knee and aiming his wrist at Eleking before firing a blue laser at Eleking hitting him the chest and pushing the eel creature back a little before making him explode.

Misaki jumped in the air and flew into the air away from the battle scene ready for a long deserved rest.

Author's note: Sorry that this last chapter is a little on the short side but it's better than nothing.


End file.
